Madoka Mawari
Madoka Mawari (圓 円, Mawari Madoka) is a character in the manga series Tenjou Tenge. She is a member of F, but now sides with the Juken club. Character outline Madoka is a middle school student, so unlike most of the characters she is not enrolled at Toudou academy. She is the current head of the Mawari family, a White Feather family with expertise in swordsmanship. She is a very carefree, kind girl. She seems to like sweets as when she and Aya Natsume bought ice cream for the group, she tried to run off with it all herself. She tends to refer to people with cute nicknames consisting of abbreviations of their surnames with a Japanese honorific, such as mi-chan, te-chan, mata-kun, and kabu-rin. In her initial appearance, Madoka was quite different. Since at the time as she was under a manipulation jutsu cast by Sohaku Kago. While under his influence, she had reduced sensitivity to pain and was incredibly determined. The spell also convinced her she was in love with Sohaku, but after be freed from it, she views him as an enemy that killed her parents. Madoka is not the only surviving member of her family as someone with her last name assists Souichiro Nagi in his training. After her subsequent release from manipulation jutsu, she actually assists the Juken club and develops a crush on Masataka Takayanagi. Masataka is oblivious to this crush. Madoka herself doesn't seem to have a good understanding of such things as she didn't understand why Shizuru Kamura views Maya Natsume as an enemy. Madoka agrees to assist the Juken club in anyway despite the fact she can't actually compete in the election tournament. It seems she is doing so not only because she is a good person, but also to catch Masataka's attention. She is present at the fight between Masataka and Souichiro Nagi in his Susano form. After the tournament she is seen training with the Juken club and its new members. In a flash forward she is seen going to meet Bob for training with his child. Synopsis Manga It is revealed that the Takayanagi family has historically been supported by the 12 founding families. Mitsuomi's takeover disturbed this setup, displacing most of the family heads. A new alliance has formed with the assistance of Sohaku, calling itself "F". Madoka is a member of F, and unlike the majority of F she actually considers Sohaku her enemy. F Arc As Bob Makihara goes out for a run one day, Madoka appears behind him. Mitsuomi, Bunshichi Tawara, and Shinobu Kagurazaka observe the fight. As Madoka goes to attack, Bob immediately kicks her claiming she stuck out given her unusual dress. To his surprise he realizes Madoka had already sliced his thigh. Bob attempts to upset her and gain an advantage through various sex references and poking her breast, but to no avail. Bunshichi points out Mitsuomi has quite a bit of interest in Bob, as Mitsuomi taps a beat on the window sill. Mitsuomi wants Bob to show what he is truly capable of and prove he is the warrior Mitsuomi thinks he is. Bob has already sustained significant wounds, but as Madoka goes to leave Bob grabs her legs. Since Souichiro beat a member of F on his own, Bob is determined to do the same or least take her out with him. He climbs on top of her and tries to beat her, but nearly gets his jugular cut instead. As Bob stumbles back Madoka pulls a whip-sword out, that was wrapped around her leg. Bob believes he will be killed and can do nothing to avoid it and his mind goes blank. Next thing Bob knows, he has avoided the attack. He realizes he is feeling vibrations through the ground, and by going by the "beat", he can avoid Madoka's attacks despite the fact they are too fast for his eyes to see. As Bob uses his rhythm to continue to dodge the attacks, Madoka becomes very frustrated, even bursting into tears because she can't finish him off. At the same time, Bunshichi arrives at the Juken club's room and informs Masataka of the fight. Masataka heads out to help Bob. Emi Isuzu enters the fight as it is disrupting the order of the school. Emi's interference just frustrates Madoka even more. Emi uses her blades to stop the whip-sword from coming back together, Bob then uses the segments of blade as steps to run up and kick Madoka in the face (shattering her other blade in the process). As Emi starts to tell Bob of all the complementary things Mitsuomi has said about him, and how pointless the training Maya is putting him through is, Madoka pops back up and stabs Emi in the back with her S.A.B.B. acetylene gas blades. Madoka then attacks Bob, stabbing him in the chest as well. She claims she came on an errand and will not leave empty handed. Masataka arrives, places his hand on Bob's shoulder and blasts ki through him. Bob is unharmed, but Madoka is sent flying into a building. Madoka gets up and cuts off all her clothes except her bra and panties. Bunshichi reveals it's a brilliant strategy, clothes can transfer the impact of a blow to your body, make you easier to grab, and restrict movement. Masataka remains calm appearing to not "heat up" at all, but on the inside he's freaking out that she's almost naked. Madoka realizes Masataka's strength, and thinks he may be the strongest person she has ever faced. Madoka thinks of her love for Sohaku, and her plans to marry him, being distracted leaves her open. Masataka finishes the fight with his next blow. Madoka is captured and taken the Juken club's room for interrogation. Kagesada Sugano tries tickle torture to no avail. As the Juken club discusses Bob's injuries, Madoka coughs up a rolled up blade she had hidden inside her body. She cuts her restraints and attacks Masataka. Aya destroys the blade and slices the amulet around Madoka's neck in half. Aya claims the amulet has a different "energy" than Madoka, and dragon/demon illusions pour forth form it. Aya reveals it is a type of magic Madoka has been under some form of mind control. She then reveals the secrets of F to the Juken club. The undead Fu Chi'en under the same manipulation jutsu as Madoka later attacks the Juken club. Masataka protecting the data chip, flees with Madoka to Bunshichi's store. Bunshichi is hesitant to help, given his nature. Masataka decides to try and handle it himself, but want Madoka to stay in Bunshichi care. Madoka fears that Masataka might be killed. Eventually Bunshichi does offer his help, but in the end Masataka actually wins the fight on his own. He even prevents Fu Chi'en's suicide attack, that would have killed everyone (including the observers Tetsuhito Kagiroi and Katsumi Kabuto). Despite the fact Masataka is his enemy, Tetsuhito deemed him a worthy opponent. To show his gratitude, he uses his Dragon's Palm to heal Masataka and Madoka. When Katsumi tells Madoka it is time to go back, Madoka picks Fu Chi'en's broken blades and refuses. Katsumi starts to yell at her, but Tetsuhito interrupts pointing out Sohaku's jutsu is already wore off. The majority of the Juken club spends the night at Bunshichi's that night, and Madoka feels the next day is like the first day of her life. Sohaku Arc Later Madoka sees Noriko Shindayu Inue's car outside of Toudou academy, she knows something is not right. She goes to investigate, on her way up she encounters Noriko fleeing from Mitsuomi. Noriko uses her Dragon's Roar to control Madoka and have her attack Mitsuomi as a distraction. Once Madoka regains control, she and Mitsuomi take Noriko's car to meet the Juken club. Mitsuomi recommends a joint venture to rescue Souichiro from Sohaku, and kill Sohaku. Maya agrees and they head out. They rescue Souichiro as he and Tessen Ishiyumi are about to kill each other. Mitsuomi manages to get Tessen to regain his sanity, and they also have Shizuru Kamura on their side now as well. As they go further into Sohaku's estate they reach the Soul's Echo Spirit Barrier (a gate inside Sohaku's estate). Tessen helps Shizuru battle the "double headed goblins", a group of people that protect the gate. Mitsuomi, Maya, Souichiro, and Madoka proceed ahead, while Shizuru and Tessen distract the double headed goblins. Madoka and Souichiro attack Sohaku yet are hesitant to actually kill him for some reason. Mitsuomi doesn't share the feeling and promptly beheads Sohaku. Later after assisting Maya, Mitsuomi sends Madoka back with Reiki to assist Tessen and Shizuru. What exactly happens there is not shown, but later on it is learned that she was the only one not hospitalized after the fight and she attributes her lack of injury to the power of Reiki. Tournament Arc As the tournament approaches, Madoka again appears insisting she has to go with Masataka and Aya as they go to buy things for the group, and check Bob out of the hospital. She plans to provide the Juken club assistance in anyway she can, but as a middle school student she can't actually compete. Madoka spends most of her time along side Mrs. Hotaru as she attempts to heal Maya, although Madoka dislikes Mrs. Hotaru's smoking. Later when Bunshichi arrives and plans to take Maya, Madoka does nothing, believing Maya would have wanted to go with him. Mrs. Hotaru asks why she didn't just hold him off for five minutes while she got backup. Madoka reminds her that five minutes with Bunshichi is no simple task and being that he is the strongest physical fighter in the school she would stand no chance at stopping him. Techniques & Abilities Swordsmanship Madoka is highly skilled with all bladed weapons, particularly swords. She typically carries multiple blades on her at all times. The weapons range from large knives, to whip-swords. Mitsuomi Takayanagi says Madoka is the best in the strongest fencing class. She is by far the best with a sword of any character, far surpassing Maya and Aya. Maya refers to the Mawari family as "elite swordsmen", in fact Maya actually has Madoka teach the group sword forms. Maya yells at people for looking away during Madoka's demonstration, and says she is honored to have witnessed it. Techniques *'Kodachi Hyouehasshin': A kodachi form Madoka teaches the Juken club, the majority of the form isn't actually shown Unique Blades Most of Madoka's blades are unique, but some stand out as worth mentioning. *'S.A.B.B Acetylene Gas Blades': Combines highly compressed oxygen and acetylene gas with assistive combustion. Basically a blade made solely of fire, much like the flame on a welder only it extends much further, similar to a lightsaber. The blade can exceed temperatures of 4,000 degrees. This appears to be Madoka's best weapon, as she only wields them when pushed into a corner. *'Whip-Sword': It initially appears to be a very large sword, but it can be broken into sections held together by two wires or some type of cords that run down the middle of the blade. This allows it to move similar to a whip. Category:Characters Category:Juken Club Category:F Category:Mawari Family Category:Female